raidstorm_monstraidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monstraids: Battle Storms - Episode 01
Enter the Thunder Raider! is the first chapter of Monstraids: Battle Storms. Plot Jaden Storms, a thirteen year old Raider, is busy running down the streets of Raider City. He was late for a training course at the Raid-Tech because he woke up later than usual. As he rushes toward there, he rams into a girl who was holding a high-tech computer that fell out of her hands. She introduces herself as Dawn, who is also known to be Coach Stone's neice, and tells him that she was sent to help out in her uncle's store since he was helping Jaden out on his training. Jaden explained that his true goal was to become the Champion Battle Raider in the world, but he couldn't do that since he own Monstraid was broken. Coach Stone appears to tell Jaden that he was out of Monstraids. This was because a Raider named Reggie and his gang stole the Monstraids and are planning on attacking and stealing others' so Jaden decides to go after them. But before he left, Coach Stone gives him a red case that he said that his father left for him just in case. Inside it was a dragon-like Monstraid that was glowing in lightning, and thus, Jaden remembered what it was. He said it was Dragoon, a powerful dragon of thunder that came from the skies. With his new Monstaid, he and Dawn go after them. Near an alley, Reggie and his gang were attacking a group of young Raiders using an unidentified wolf-like Monstraid. They were about to finish them off until Jaden launches his Dragoon at the opponent's, knocking it off in the process. Jaden battles Reggie and his gang in order to test out his Monstraid's power and strength. With all the Monstraids attacking, Dragoon is unleashed: a winged dragon-like creature appears from its pod. Then Jaden connects his spirit with Dragoon, and then uses its strength and power to knock out every single one until Reggie's was left. He then uses a signature move, Maximum Voltage, and easily defeats him with a powerful explosive lightning blast that sends his Monstraid out. Reggie returns all the Monstraids they stole and vow to take revenge. When Jaden and Dawn return, Coach Stone announced that a tournament had open for the Raider City Open Park and that a Top-Ranked Raider named Chase Arrow is going to enter, which surprises Jaden. He then decides to challenge his opponent. Major Events *Jaden Storms is introduced in the series **He is given a new Monstraid, Thunder Dragoon. *Jaden faces off against Reggie, the gang leader, who uses a generic Monstraid. *Jaden defeats Reggie's gang using his only strength and connects with Dragoon. *Jaden meets Dawn, a Monstraid Data Checker. *Jaden learns from Dawn about Chase Arrow, known as the Top-ranked Raider. **He then decides to enter the Raider City Open Park tournament. Characters *Jaden Storms *Dawn *Chase Arrow (silhouette) *Reggie *Reggie's gang Monstraids *Thunder Dragoon (Jaden's) *Aerial Harriot (Chase's;silhouette) *Reggie's generic Wolf Monstraid *Various Monstraids Attacks used *Maximum Voltage Featured Battles *Jaden Storms (Thunder Dragoon) vs. Reggie & his gang (Wolf Monstraid, 100 various Monstraids) **Winner: Jaden and Dragoon Trivia